


Coletânea Harry X Draco

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Vou postar aqui todas as fics aulas e deveres de casa feitos para esse projeto do Forum 6V. Pode rolar de tudo, mas o casal será sempre Harry x Draco.





	1. Era uma vez

Era uma vez, num reino muito distante, um príncipe encantado extremamente corajoso de lindos olhos verdes que estava prometido a se casar com o príncipe do reino vizinho. Esse não era tão corajoso, mas era loiro, tinha educação refinada e olhos cinzentos. Ambos eram, além de príncipes, bruxos poderosos.

No começo os príncipes se odiavam e eram eternos rivais. Até que começaram a se conhecer melhor e acabaram se apaixonando. Eles desejaram se casar, unir os reinos e os povos, e viver felizes para sempre.

A felicidade dos príncipes era a felicidade do povo bruxo.

Mas um dia, descontentes com tanta felicidade, os duendes que viviam em ambos os reinos resolveram se rebelar. Eles se uniram em segredo e raptaram um dos príncipes. Justamente o príncipe loiro não tão corajoso de expressivos olhos cinzentos.

A revolta dos duendes marcou uma nova era. A era em que os bruxos perceberam não ser os únicos seres mágicos naqueles reinos. O golpe ousado das criaturas conseguiu tirar o jovem príncipe loiro e levá-lo para um cativeiro escuro e solitário.

Então... então... então... 

– Então o que, Potter? Potter?

– Hn...?

– O que os duendes fizeram com o príncipe lindo? Como acabou a revolução?

– Amanhã... eu conto, Draco.

– Amanhã? Quero saber agora! Os duendes machucaram o príncipe? Ele foi salvo...?

–...

– POTTER!

– Ahn. A cama tá quentinha, o expediente foi cansativo... amanhã eu conto.

–... mas...

– Amanhã. Amanhã eu conto como a história... acaba... boa noite...


	2. Era mais uma vez

_Era uma vez quatro reinos bruxos que faziam divisa e viviam em relativa paz. Eles eram os reinos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Um dia os príncipes de Gryffindor e Slytherin decidiram se casar. E unir os reinos através da magia do amor._

_Mas logo após a cerimônia, bem antes da lua de mel, os duendes que viviam no reino se revoltaram. Seqüestraram o príncipe de Slytherin e exigiram coisas absurdas em troca da liberdade dele._

_As exigências eram, por exemplo, o Dia Internacional da Concentração Duende, o Ano Novo Duende e outras datas comemorativas._

_Os bruxos se recusaram a aceitar essas mudanças, porque eles já tinham o Dia Internacional da Concentração Bruxa e o Ano Novo Bruxo._

_Então os duendes se recusaram a acabar com a revolta, jurando torturar o refém até a morte. Com essa ameaça o príncipe de Gryffindor saiu em resgate de seu amado usando um tapete voador._

– Tapete voador? Mas onde se passa essa sua história, Potter?

– Em Londres, oras.

– Mas um tapete voador é tão fora de moda. Só usam isso no Oriente Médio.

– Não seja detalhista, Draco... mas hein? Eles usam tapetes voadores por lá?

– Claro. São um meio de transporte bem confortável.

–...

– Mas salvaram o príncipe? A revolução acabou?

– Na verdade algo deu errado, por que tinha um traidor entre os bruxos...

– Aposto que é culpa do Weasley!

– O que o Ron tem a ver com isso?

– Sei lá. Mas é culpa dele.

– Aff, Draco. Perdi a inspiração. Amanhã eu conto o resto.

– ... mas...

– Boa noite.

– POTTER! Você me paga!


	3. Era uma segunda vez

_Era uma vez o mundo bruxo, onde todas as criaturas viviam felizes até que os duendes se rebelaram e começaram uma revolução._

_Eles diziam que eram mais capazes para governar do que os bruxos. No meio da guerra acabaram prendendo um dos bruxos que governavam o reino e exigiram o poder, ou matariam o príncipe e todos os bruxos que cruzassem seu caminho._

_Mas esse bruxo tinha um marido apaixonado e fiel, que jurou trazê-lo de volta. Nem que tivesse que derrotar todos os duendes sozinhos, pois seu amor lhe daria forças._

_Esse príncipe, chamado por todos como O Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, reuniu-se com dois amigos fieis e saiu na longa jornada que derrotaria os duendes e salvaria seu único e precioso amor e... e... e..._

– Draco, você está prestando atenção na história...? Draco?

– ...

– DRACO, acorda!

– Humm, o... que foi...?

– Estou terminando de contar a história.

–...

– Draco...

– Que é, Potter?... Como quer que... eu fique? Estou cansado...

– Ah! Desculpa acabar com você.

–... pode tirar esse sorrisinho da cara.

– Tadinho, esgotei todas as suas forças. Vou pegar leve da próxima vez.

– Se não parar de se gabar não vai pegar mais nada por um bom tempo.

– ... pegar tipo assim...?

– Potter, seu... tara...do... anh... insaci...a...vel... ohhh, lord!

– Não está cansadinho...? Pensei que eu não ia pegar em mais nada.

– Cale a boca, Harry e... annnnh... continue...

– Você manda, Draco. Nossa história fica pra outro dia.

– Eles... viveram felizes, não? É... o que... importa...

E, como disse Draco Malfoy, eles viveram felizes para sempre.


	4. Aula de campo

Hermione olhou de um lado para outro. Abaixou-se veloz quando um feitiço passou por cima de sua cabeça. Um estuporante!

A confusão era tanta que se arrependeu imediatamente de ter tido aquela idéia. E de ter colocado em prática.

Abaixou-se e rastejou até uma depressão no chão. Passou por incontáveis corpos de bruxos e duendes. Aquela era a maior das batalhas registrada na história. Houvera tantas mortes, de ambos os lados, que a data ficou conhecida como o Dia Que Não Deve Ser Esquecido.

E depois dessa revolução os duendes, perdedores da guerra, nunca mais haviam se rebelado.

Hermione encolheu-se um pouco. Jamais tentaria algo tão temerário.

Então o tempo acabou. Os feitiços que cruzavam o céu sombrio se distorceram, assim como o cenário da batalha. Bruxos e duendes se misturaram num borrão e desapareceram.

oOo

– Ei, Potter. Estamos famintos hoje, não...? – Draco debochou quando o beijo terminou e Harry se afastou com os lábios inchados e avermelhados.

Harry nem respondeu. Já ia se aproximar para uma nova rodada de beijos e carícias quando algo, ou melhor, alguém surgiu do nada e trombou contra ele, derrubando-o no chão.

– Granger! – Malfoy deu um passo pra trás surpreso com a repentina aparição.

– Eu... céus... está tudo bem, Harry? – ela questionou enquanto os dois estavam embolados no chão, tentando se levantar.

Irritado, mas sem demonstrar isso nas feições, Draco grudou na gola da capa de Hermione e a puxou com certa impaciência:

– Granger, aceito conviver o necessário com você. Mas isso não inclui ficar de agarra-agarra com o meu namorado.

– Sinto muito, Malfoy. Eu estava na revolução dos duendes. Uma aula prática é ótima pra estudar pra prova, sabe...?

– Não. Eu não sei. – ele respondeu ríspido, os olhos caindo no vira-tempo que ela carregava no pescoço. – E pelo seu estado, acho que nem vou querer saber.

Hermione sorriu e despediu-se. Tinha que correr para anotar tudo o que vira antes que sumisse de sua memória. Draco aguardou que Harry se levantasse e ajeitasse as roupas e o óculos.

– Coisas de Mione. – o Gryffindor riu.

– Aff. Vamos continuar de onde estávamos, sim...?

Potter não esperou um segundo convite. Passou a mão pela cintura do loiro e, quando os lábios se uniram, eles mal lembravam da interrupção da jovem bruxa.


	5. Vai um chá aí?

– Acredite, Harry. Eu já passei por isso cinco vezes e...

O som de algo quebrando na sala fez tanto Ronald quanto Harry se encolherem. O dono da casa se perguntou o que poderia ter sido destruído daquela vez. Draco andava um desastre ambulante e seu mau humor só aumentava com a progressão da gravidez.

– Já tentou usar uma poção...? – Ron sussurrou.

– Não. – Harry suspirou – Tenho medo dos efeitos colaterais.

– Bom, Mione tomava um chá especial Muggle. Algo chamado Ca...ca...camomila. E tinha um mais forte chamado Erva de Doce. Ou Erva Doce... juro, era tiro e queda, tipo um estuporante. Acho que essa planta Muggle tem um pé na magia.

– POTTER! Você viu o que você fez?!! – Draco gritou irritadíssimo da sala.

O Gryffindor olhou para seu amigo com uma expressão de pura suplica:

– Ron pelo amor que você tem na Hermione, me traga qualquer erva que seja calmante. Mesmo que seja Muggle! Mas faça rápido, antes que não sobre nada de mim pra ver meu primeiro filho nascer.

O ruivo sorriu e desaparatou imediatamente. Foi rápido por dois motivos: primeiro pela urgência do pedido. Segundo, Draco Malfoy tinha entrado na cozinha. O rosto ruborizado pela cólera e as mãos na cintura diziam claramente: a casa ia cair.

E Ron duvidava que um simples chazinho, Muggle ou não, fosse forte o bastante para aplacar aquele estresse de fim de gestação...


	6. Propriedades magicas

Draco suspirou enfadado. Havia tempos que a relação com Harry Potter havia deslizado para um lugar comum que começava a irritá-lo. Estavam numa situação confortável, os filhos crescidos, as carreiras bem firmadas e o sexo agradável.

Sexo agradável.

Nada podida ser mais enfadonho que isso. Onde estava o fogo? A paixão?

Teriam sido suplantados pela rotina?

Sua última esperança era...

Nesse momento a porta do quarto foi aberta e fechada de forma tão rápida que Draco arregalou os olhos surpreso. Mais surpreso ainda ficou ao ouvir o som do trinco sendo fechado. A surpresa transformou-se num arrepio ao se ver vítima do olhar esmeralda de Harry Potter.

E que olhar, diga-se de passagem.

Fazia tempo que não recebia uma mirada tão cheia de tesão e luxuria.

– Harry...?

O moreno nem perdeu tempo respondendo. No breve percurso da porta até a cama já arrancara metade das roupas. Saltou sobre o marido pronto para rasgar-lhe o pijama e devorá-lo, como um verdadeiro predador, até que estivesse exaurido de tanto prazer.

Draco sorriu de lado. Então aquela noite ira, verdadeiramente, render.

oOo

A coruja revoou a cozinha, passando por cima de Blaise que lia um exemplar do Profeta Diário, e pousou próximo a Pansy que segurava uma grande xícara de chá:

– Ora, notícias do Draco. – Pegou o bilhete e mal registrou a coruja indo embora sem esperar a resposta. – Hi, hi, hi. Eu sabia que ia dar certo.

– O que foi dessa vez? – Blaise abaixou o jornal curioso.

A mulher leu em voz alta:

“Querida Pansy,

Aquele seu chá de Embiruçu fez um milagre em minha vida. Quero que me diga onde compra ou me encomende mais.

Draco Malfoy”

– Embiruçu. – Zabini franziu as sobrancelhas – Pansy você mandou catuaba pro Draco?! Ele sabe que é Muggle?

– Pro Draco não. – riu – Pro Potter. Pra colocar um pouco de fogo no Homem Que Salvou O Mundo Mas Não Dá Mais No Coro. Ele não é amante de Sangue-ruins e Muggles? Acho que não se importará.

Os dois se observaram em silêncio por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada. Abençoada fosse aquela planta Muggle que nascia em florestas brasileiras e que “apimentava” a relação.

– Mas não se preocupe, querido. Eu não mexi no seu estoque.

Blaise pigarreou e voltou a ler o jornal, concluindo que era mais proveitoso do que rir de Potter e uma bebida afrodisíaca.


	7. Gigantes no céu

_Júpiter é o soberano nos céus. Ele reina absoluto e invencível. Quer queria, quer não queira Júpiter está sempre no centro das atenções, Júpiter domina, comanda e toma posse. Nunca divide o que é seu._

_Júpiter exige o controle, sua aura é possessiva, sua rota decisiva remove o que atrapalha seu avanço nos céus. Mas Júpiter também significa proteção, cuidado e lealdade. É o planeta que não perdoa e não esquece, mas também acolhe e cuida. Ama os aliados, enfrenta os inimigos._

_Júpiter é o planeta da ação._

_Vênus é o contrário oposto de Júpiter. Esse planeta é suave e fluido. Vênus planeja coisas grandiosas, mas sua aura de fragilidade desmente qualquer objetivo egocêntrico. Vênus é fluente, se adapta fácil, não tem muita força de vontade ou determinação, se deixa levar com facilidade pela maré. É o planeta que rege as famílias e os laços profundos entre as pessoas. Não é um gigante, mas uma jóia entre os outros planetas._

_Vênus é o planeta do sentir._

_– É por isso, senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy, que vocês dois serão inimigos pelo resto de suas vidas. Porque Júpiter e Vênus regem a data de seus nascimentos e eles nunca poderão conviver em paz..._

_Nem Harry nem Draco ligaram para a professora que dizia ter dons premonitórios, entretidos que estavam em rolar pelo chão trocando socos._

oOo

– POTTER! Eu... vou... te matar!!

– Relaxa.

– MAS ISSO ESTÁ GELAAAAAAAAAA.... hum... do...

Harry riu. A reclamação do loiro terminou em um gemido quando lambeu o sorvete que colocara sobre a barriga esbelta. E sua intenção era continuar lambuzando o máximo possível do corpo de seu amante, para depois vir limpando-o com beijos e lambidas.

Estavam juntos a bastante tempo, por isso sabia o que o loiro gostava ou não, mesmo quando inovavam. E Draco conhecia o moreno o suficiente para confiar e se deixar levar ao ritmo das vontades dele.

Ao contrário do que todos haviam dito ou previsto, apesar dos altos e baixos, eles se amavam e se completavam. E a previsão que faziam era apenas uma: ficariam juntos para sempre.


	8. Revolução

1, 2, 3 duendezinhos

4, 5, 6 duendezinhos

7, 8, 9 duendezinhos

10 no pequeno bosque

Vinham guerreando pela mata afora

Quando o bruxo bom se aproximou

E a revolução dos duendezinhos ele finalizou

Ele finalizou

O bruxo bom ganhou

Harry sentiu ondas de ternura e amor o sufocando. Tinha acabado de entrar no quarto para avisar a Draco que o jantar estava pronto, e flagrara o loiro sentado sobre a cadeira de balanço, cantando a antiga canção de ninar para a criança em seus braços.

Nunca ia imaginar que seu marido tinha uma voz tão suave. Mesmo para cantar uma musiquinha que falava de guerra. Estava tão acostumado a vê-lo sendo arrogante e prepotente.

Era em momentos assim que seu amor crescia a níveis perigosos.

Achou que poderia esperar um pouco mais para avisar do jantar. Apenas recostou-se melhor no batente, intuindo que o loiro ainda não percebera sua presença.

Realmente indiferente ao marido, Draco continuou embalando a criança, fruto do amor que nascera e se fortalecera entre eles.

1, 2, 3 duendezinhos...


	9. Xeu Xoubexe

A noite estava sendo um verdadeiro desastre. Harry acreditara firmemente que Draco ia amar aquela boate recém inaugurada que andava bombando ultimamente...

Ledo engano.

A boate era sim maravilhosa. O problema de Malfoy era que Ginny, a ex de Harry, também a freqüentava. Tinham chegado mais ou menos na mesma hora, ficado próximos na fila por quase quarenta minutos antes de conseguirem entrar.

Depois disso lá se fora o bom humor de Draco. Ele começara a ver defeito em tudo: desde o jogo de luzes, ao som eletrônico, ao DJ, a bebida ridiculamente gelada ou aos drinks fortes demais. Resumindo: a noite se tornara um desastre.

Inconformado Harry virou a dose da bebida que desceu queimando. Algo recomendado pelo garçom, originário da América do Sul. Bebida Muggle. Pediu uma nova dose e ao seu lado Draco fez um som de enfado, enrolando com a cerveja amanteigada.

O resmungo irritou Harry que se virou para o loiro e apontou o dedo:

– Xeu xoubexe não xinha xe traxido axi.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Por um segundo achou que fosse culpa da música alta:

– O que disse?

– Xeu xoubexe não xinha traxido voxe axi.

– Achou o que? Potter, você está bêbado! – o loiro rolou os olhos.

– Xeu não exou... bebadu.

– Então por que está falando tudo com "X"? Que bebida é essa? O que mais falta pra estragar a minha noite?

– Xe não esxa goxando poxe ir em-bora.

Por um segundo Draco considerou firmemente a opção de ir embora. Mas mudou de idéia a tempo. Um sorriso sacana torceu-lhe os lábios:

– Pode repetir, querido? Não entendi...

Harry pegou a nova dose e virou de um gole, já pedindo outra.

– Draco voxe não gosxa de naxa queo faxo. Voxe é... muuuuuuixo difixil de agra-dar.

– Grande Merlin... – Malfoy se segurava pra não rolar de rir – Potter, você bêbado é ridículo! Nem enrolar as palavras você sabe.

– Xeu não esxou be-badu. – o moreno se indignou.

Draco coçou o queixo. O sorriso sacana virou um sorrisão que exibia toda a fileira de dentes perfeitos. Voltou-se para o garçom e pediu duas garrafas daquela bebida Muggle que Harry estava gostando tanto. Iriam a uma festa na casa daqueles pobretões no próximo final de semana. Seria engraçado ver seu namorado ficando bêbado daquele jeito na frente de todos.

Uma vingança pela sua noite arruinada!


	10. Um pequeno empurrão

Harry Potter, o homem que derrotou Você Sabe Quem com todo o glamour que um verdadeiro herói merece estava ali, na Babylon, seu local noturno favorito, enchendo a cara com alguma bebida cubana deliciosamente forte, junto com seus amigos de infância Seamus Finnigan e Ronald Weasley.

– Estou dizendo. – Ron afirmou para o garçom – Mulheres são muito complicadas. A minha me chutou essa noite, ela diz que sou sensível que nem um Troll e a culpa dela estar de sete meses é toda minha.

Seamus se meteu na conversa:

– Não são apenas mulheres. Dean anda numa TPM danada esses dias... – o irlandês bebericou o firewhisky. – Estou dormindo no sofá desde ontem...

– E você, Harry? Problemas no paraíso? – Ron arriscou.

Harry, que tivera coragem pra enfrentar um Basilisco, montar um Hypogrifo, afugentar Dementors, lutar contra um Dragão, derrotar Voldemort e, o mais difícil na sua opinião, decepcionar toda a família Weasley ao escolher Draco Malfoy como parceiro ao invés de Ginny, não tinha coragem de dizer aquela frase tão piegas, mas que Draco desejava tanto ouvir.

Era difícil dizê-la. Sentia-se fraco, exposto...

Nunca se sentira fraco assim antes.

Deu mais um gole na bebida terminando o quinto ou sexto copo, não tinha bem certeza. O álcool queimava suas veias, deixava seu rosto quente e os sentidos meio entorpecidos. As doses foram se acumulando e subindo direto pro seu cérebro, enchendo-o de coragem.

Ali estava o pequeno empurrão que precisava.

Jogou umas moedas sobre a mesa e, sem despedir-se dos amigos, desaparatou indo direto para a mansão Malfoy, onde Draco estava depois da briga, sozinho, já que os pais tinham ido viajar.

Apesar de tonto pela bebida, Harry vislumbrou o loiro que tanto amava e, antes que perdesse a coragem, lançou:

– Draco... eu te amo. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Desculpa se... eu nunca disse isso antes. Eu... acho que não estava preparado.

Calou-se esperando a resposta. Que veio alguns segundos depois, do alto da escada:

– Eu também te amo, Potter. Mas acho que papai não...

Primeiro Harry olhou para cima, flagrando Draco debruçado na proteção de madeira, segurando a risada a custos. Depois olhou pra frente, dando de cara com o quadro de Lucius Malfoy que lhe mirava de volta com uma expressão de asco.

– Mas que merda! – o moreno exclamou e apontou para a pintura – Eu não amo você! Eu amo o seu filho.

Draco quase rolou a escada de tanto rir e Harry jurou que não recorreria aquele tipo de ajuda alcoólica quando precisasse de um empurrãozinho.

Mas pelo menos pareciam ter feito as pazes...


	11. Desespero

Aquele lugar era sua segunda casa a tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais. Tentava não se lembrar, pois ter as recordações vivas na memória doía. Muito.

Todos haviam desistido dele: seus amigos, o mundo bruxo. Todos. Porque ele os expulsara de sua vida.

Não precisava de ninguém, não precisava de nada.

Nada além de um copo cheio.

Doses cada vez maiores de gim. Cada vez mais constantes. Gim, a única bebida forte o bastante para fazê-lo sentir-se quente por dentro. A única maneira de sentir alguma coisa. Porque tudo o mais se perdera.

Indiferente ao movimento ao seu redor virou mais uma dose e outra e outra. Já não comprava pequenos drinks, comprava a garrafa inteira. E começava a parecer pouco.

Sentiu um movimento à sua direita. Pelo canto dos olhos captou aqueles fios de cabelo platinado que sempre adorou acariciar, viu o sorriso torto de sarcasmo e sentiu-se preso pelo olhar mercúrio.

O choque foi tão grande que se ergueu com um salto, derrubando a banqueta, o copo cheio e a garrafa. As pessoas mais próximas se assustaram e se afastaram, mas que importa? Não é com elas que se preocupa.

Desesperado olha na direção em que a poucos segundos captara o vislumbre. Vê as pessoas dançando, se esfregando, seduzindo e sensualizando. Nada mais que isso.

Ninguém mais que pessoas desconhecidas.

Ninguém.

Com o coração aos saltos avança pela multidão de pessoas que lotam Babylon. As empurra, as afasta com certa violência. Só quer fugir dali, do barulho, dos fantasmas.

Você não pode fugir dos fantasmas.

Ganha a rua deserta. Ao contrário da boate lá fora reina o silêncio da noite. Feitiços impedem que os sons escapem. Você enfia as mãos no bolso e mergulha na solidão noturna. Vai voltar pra casa, amargar sua vida solitária. Buscar refúgio na bebida e alimentar-se de ilusões. Um alívio momentâneo. Falso.

Destruir aos poucos a miséria que restou. As esmolas por salvar o mundo bruxo.

Agora você se pergunta de que vale isso? De que valeu tudo isso?

De que serviu salvar todo um mundo, se não pode proteger a única pessoa que verdadeiramente amou?

De que valeu?


	12. Não falhou

Pegou o copo com a segunda dose de Cubalibre da noite e saiu andando pelo Pub. Estava num péssimo dia, tudo o que era possível (e o que não era também) dar errado, dera. Fora demitido, um idiota sem seguro batera no seu carro. Descobrira que a noiva gastara a poupança do casamento em dividas de jogo, o cachorro do vizinho cavucara seu lindo jardim e as últimas moedas da carteira tinham sido pra pagar as duas únicas doses de bebida que iria ingerir aquela noite.

Tinha que pensar positivo: pelo menos não ia dirigir bêbado já que estava liso. Lado positivo? Como? Mesmo que enchesse a cara nem carro ele tinha mais!

Suspirou.

Os olhos percorriam o local, mas todo mundo parecia acompanhado e bem feliz, obrigado. Exceto por aquele loiro sentado no balcão, com um copo na mão e um ar distante. Estaria sua sorte mudando?

Avançou com passos predatórios. Parou perto do loiro e, com um sorriso que achava sedutor, lançou:

– Imagina um coco numa ladeira. Rola ou não rola?– mal lançou a frase e se arrependeu. Só podia ser culpa da bebida.

O loiro arregalou os olhos cinzentos de leve, parecendo indeciso entre mandá-lo a merda ou rir do que acabara de ouvir:

– Fala sério. – acabou sorrindo torto antes de fazer um gesto em direção a banqueta vaga ao seu lado.

É. Talvez a noite não fosse de todo perdida.


	13. Pegadinha

– Eu não posso acreditar!

Ronald olhou de um lado para o outro pra ter certeza que tudo estava saindo como o planejado. Estava.

– Esses caras são muito fracos para tomar sake! – o ruivo comentou com seu parceiro de pegadinha.

O moreno observou os três colegas de trabalho da firma. Goyle, Crabble e Malfoy. Os caras que infernizavam a vida dos outros funcionários e dos pobres estagiários. Ali estavam eles, quase caindo de tão bêbados. A empresa estava dando uma festa para comemorar os altos lucros da temporada.

Entre as bebidas estava o exótico sake japonês, mais fraco que o chinês, mas que fazia um senhor estrago.

Bastou desafiar os três idiotas pra que caíssem como patinhos na provocação: embebedá-los e levá-los para a sala das máquinas de xérox.

Harry olhou para Malfoy. O bastardo não lembrava nem de longe o filhinho de papai que pegava no pé de todo mundo. Os cabelos platinados caiam em desalinho pelo rosto fino, a gravata fora desafroxada e ele balançava mais que os outros, como se embalado pelo vento.

O plano era pegar o uniforme do pessoal da limpeza, vestir nos três e levá-los para desfilar entre os outros funcionários que permaneciam no salão principal sem saber da pegadinha.

Uma vingancinha pelas maldades que os três aprontavam.

– Vamos logo, Harry. Antes que um deles desmaie de tão bêbado. Ou vomite nos nossos sapatos. – Ron completou fazendo uma careta.

Potter riu e olhou para Draco Malfoy. Ia começar com ele, o pior na sua opinião... deu dois passos com o uniforme nas mãos, mas o loiro abriu aquele sorriso que apenas bêbados conseguem exibir e dependurou-se no pescoço de Harry:

– Ei! – Ron exclamou.

– Malfoy... – o moreno segurou na cintura do colega pra evitar que ele deslizasse pro chão.

– Ei, Pottyn... – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando um estranho e delicioso arrepio – Finalmente me noutou...?

– Que? – Harry ficou confuso.

– Tou a fim de você, idiotha. Nã-o noto ain-n-da...? – apesar de enrolada a voz não deixava de ter algo de sedução. – Nã-o sabii-a mais oque fazer parra chamar sua aten-en-çã-o.

– O que que ele ta resmungando aí? – Ron perguntou querendo ouvir também.

– Nada! – Harry respondeu surpreso demais para reagir diferente. A vontade de aprontar com o loiro sumiu por completo. Só ficou o desejo de esclarecer aquilo quando ele estivesse sóbrio. Ah, ia colocar tudo em pratos limpos. – Cuida desses dois aí, Ron. Eu dou um jeito no Malfoy.

O ruivo concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem reclamar quando Harry puxou o loiro consigo pra fora da sala. Aprontar com os dois "capangas" já seria divertido. Ele tinha um pequeno estojo de maquiagem no bolso. Pegara emprestado da namorada...

E Harry resolveu levar Draco em segurança pra casa. Ele estava bêbado demais pra dirigir, parte daquele porre era sua culpa. Depois daquela declaração sentiu-se estranhamente culpado e responsável pelo loiro.

E no dia seguinte, quando o efeito do sake passasse, ia arrancar toda a verdade sobre aquela declaração regada a álcool.


	14. A dois

A mesa ficava próxima a grande janela de vidro. A vista da cidade Muggle era maravilhosa, mesmo a contra gosto tinha que admitir.

Draco resolveu voltar a atenção para seu acompanhante. Harry girava o copo entre os dedos fortes, num clássico sinal de que estava nervoso, bebia as doses de Manhattan como se precisasse da ajuda do álcool para ter coragem. Tão clichê.

Já sabia o que ele ia falar. Ouvira rumores de que ele andava rondando Ginevra Like A Beach Weasley, ex-namorada do colégio, diga-se de passagem. E Harry andava tão disperso ultimamente, ignorando-o, desmarcando encontros, adiando momentos que antes tinham ansiedade em passarem juntos.

Draco sabia reconhecer os sinais de um pé na bunda. E ele não se importava de verdade. Não se importava e não ia chorar com o rompimento. Malfoys não choram.

Merda de lágrimas!

Pra disfarçar voltou os olhos para a janela. Deixou-os vaguear pelas luzes de néon. Queria entender como Muggles podiam fazer luz daquele jeito sem magia. Era impressionante.

– Draco...

A voz de Harry traia seu nervosismo. O loiro encolheu-se de leve. Antes que seu quase futuro ex-namorado desse o fora resolveu antecipar-se a ele:

– Potter, corte a conversa fiada. Nós dois sabemos que esse relacionamento está balançando e que você quer voltar para a Weasley. Vamos agir como adultos maduros e... – calou-se diante da expressão confusa de Harry. Então as íris cinzentas desviaram-se do rosto dele para a caixinha que estava em suas mãos e que Draco nem vira quando o namorado pegara – O que é isso?

– Um par de alianças. Eu ia pedir você em casamento e... porque acha que nosso relacionamento está balançando e eu quero voltar pra Ginny? Ela vai se casar com o Neville!

– Ela vai se casar com Longbottom?

– Sim. Estávamos planejando os últimos detalhes do noivado deles. Então pensei que poderia fazer algo do tipo pra nós, mas Ginny me convenceu que você gostaria mais de um jantar romântico.

– Oh...

– "Oh"? Draco Malfoy... o que você tem na cabeça? Nosso namoro está mais forte do que nunca. Eu amo você e quero que fique ao meu lado pro resto da vida. Mesmo tendo essas idéias estranhas às vezes. Aceita? Aceita viver comigo?

O loiro abriu um sorrisão e colocou a mão sobre a de Harry:

– Claro, Harry. É claro que eu aceito. E pede pro garçom me mandar uma dose disso que você está bebendo. Depois do susto que levei, só um porre pra relaxar.

– E comemorar. – Potter completou.

O brilho nos olhos cinzentos foi tão eloqüente que Harry Potter não seria louco de duvidar da felicidade que seu futuro esposo sentia.


	15. Flores

Pansy respirou fundo antes de entrar no Salão comunal de Slytherin. Estava praticamente vazio, exceto por três segundoanistas e um primeiroanista, já que era final de semana de Hogsmeade e os demais estavam espalhados por aí. Exceto por um, Draco Malfoy.

O loiro andava desanimado. Nem as maldades que Umbridge aprontava aquele ano o deixava de bom humor. E Pansy sabia bem o porquê. Aproximou-se dele, mantendo ambas as mãos atrás das costas.

– Ei, Draco. Tem certeza que não quer ir pra Hogsmeade? Podíamos tomar um porre de chocolate com jujuba.

– Não quero. – a resposta veio rápida e apática.

A bruxa sentou-se na poltrona coberta por um estofado verde musgo. Então revelou o que escondia com cuidado: uma flor Muggle de pétalas finas e brancas rodeando um miolo amarelado:

– Veja o que eu consegui pra você.

O Slytherin fez uma careta:

– Pra que que eu vou querer uma flor Muggle idiota?

Pansy rolou os olhos antes de explicar:

– Millicent me contou que essa flor pode ser Muggle, mas ela tem poderes mágicos sobre adivinhação e... hum... amor.

– Amor...? – Draco tentou soar desinteressado sem conseguir. Acabou endireitando-se na poltrona – E adivinhação?

– Exato. O nome dessa flor é "margarida". E ela era usada na ilha de Avalon e as Brumas... – a informação inventada com cuidado pareceu impressionar Draco – Por isso nunca falha.

Pansy terminou a frase estendendo a plantinha para Draco que a segurou cuidadosamente pelo caule:

– E o que eu faço com ela, digo, se supostamente eu fosse usar? Uma poção ou um ritual?

A garota pensou um minuto antes de responder:

– Um ritual. Você puxa uma pétala e diz "bem-me-quer", puxa outra e diz "mal-me-quer". Tem que fazer isso uma por uma até o final. A última vai revelar o que a pessoa sente por você.

– Oh... – Malfoy analisou as pétalas com cuidado.

– Mas antes de começar tem que se concentrar muito na pessoa. Melhor ainda se for em algo bem peculiar tipo, hum, uma cicatriz ou algo assim. E o mais importante: sempre, eu digo sempre mesmo, comece pelo "bem-me-quer".

– Não que eu esteja interessado nessas coisas Muggles... você sabe.

– Eu sei, Draco. Mas não vai perder nada se tentar. É Avalon, lembra? As senhoras das Brumas sempre prezaram muito o amor.

– Ta, deixa isso aqui comigo. Talvez eu teste. Tem que começar pelo, hum, "bem-me-quer", não é?

A morena concordou sorrindo e levantou-se para ir ao vilarejo comprar uns doces. Pouco importava que tivesse inventado toda aquela história sobre Avalon. Millicent dizia que os Muggles realmente usavam margaridas para adivinhar o amor. Talvez desse certo.

Mas no fim das contas enfeitiçara a flor, para que tivesse um número impar de pétalas. Por isso era importante que Draco começasse pelo "bem-me-quer". Qualquer que fosse o número, sendo impar, o resultado era previsível.

Importava menos ainda que Potter não correspondesse aos sentimentos de Draco, desde que aquela pequena flor Muggle trouxesse um sorriso aos lábios dele e devolvesse a esperança a seu coração.

Isso, sim, era tudo o que importava.


	16. Tentativa

Draco Malfoy sempre apreciou uma boa bebida bruxa. Também achava que eram mais fracas que as Muggles e, como não queria passar vexame naquela boate e conhecia pouca coisa não-bruxa, preferiu ingerir algo mais leve até que seu namorado chegasse. Era mais afetado por drinks fortes.

A casa noturna não estava muito cheia. Era voltada para o público gay, não havia perigo de ser incomodado por alguma garota, mas os rapazes eram bem atrevidos. Não podiam ver ninguém dando sopa que já saiam a caça.

Esse era outro motivo para desejar que o parceiro chegasse logo.

Deu um curto gole no martini. Gostava dele daquele jeito: seco, puro.

Alguém se aproximou silencioso. Um cara alto e forte, até que bonito, com uma expressão que tentava ser sedutora, mas falhava completamente. As roupas eram claras e justas, delineando o corpo musculoso. Nas mãos grandes um copo com algo que lembrava Whisky Muggle.

O desconhecido colocou um dedo na boca, chupando a ponta lentamente. Depois esticou o braço e deslizou o dedo pela manga da blusa de um incrédulo Malfoy:

– Quer ir lá em casa trocar essa roupa molhada?

Torcendo os lábios em sinal de nojo Draco não teve tempo de responder. Uma voz bem irritada soou atrás do abusado:

– Não, ele não quer.

O alívio de Draco foi imediato. Potter tinha um timming perfeito, por chegar a tempo de salvá-lo daquela enrascada. Só torceu pras coisas não piorarem, pois Harry Potter era ciumento e impulsivo. Uma combinação explosiva, sobretudo quando se relacionava ao loiro.

Levantando as mãos em sinal de paz o grandalhão aceitou a derrota de boa e cambaleou atrás de sua próxima vítima. Harry manteve os olhos verdes sobre aquela figura até que sumisse de suas vistas. Só então se voltou para o namorado e acariciou o rosto pálido.

– Da pra acreditar? – o moreno bufou – Cada cantada ridícula que esses caras inventam...

Draco engasgou com o martini:

– Como assim? Esqueceu do coco na ladeira? Rola ou não rola?

– Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, né? É engraçado como tem gente que cai nessas coisas.

Draco ia protestar, mas Harry o calou com um beijo. Era mesmo um belo timming.


	17. No escurinho

A cena era a rotineira: casais exibicionistas se pegando por todos os cantos do salão. A pista de danças tomada por bruxos e bruxas tão bêbados que o que faziam não podia ser chamado de dança.

Pelos cantos e no balcão os deprimidos de plantão, enchendo a cara totalmente no fundo do poço. Não... cavando a terra pra ir além do fundo do poço.

Aquele era o caso de Draco Malfoy.

Sua esposa, Astoria, uma criatura apática e sem vontade própria pedira divórcio. Divórcio. E exigia a guarda do filho de ambos. A mulher alegava que ele era incapaz de fazê-la feliz e incapaz de cuidar do guri.

Que ofensa!

Ele bem que ficara com vontade de lançar uma Crucciatus bem na fuça dela. Não conseguira. Só conseguira aparatar no clube noturno, horas atrás, pra afogar suas magoas em um bom vinho do porto. Porque porre de vinho, pelo menos, tinha classe.

– Tristinho, Malfoy?

O loiro nem se abalou em responder a ironia. Quem diria: Harry Potter aprendera uma ou duas coisinhas durante a convivência de ambos. Pelo menos a ironia melhorara.

– Porque, Potter? Veio me consolar? – a voz saiu arrastada, não daquele jeito esnobe, e sim por efeito da bebida.

Harry segurou o loiro pelo cotovelo e o puxou em direção ao fundo do Pub, havia salas privativas que podiam ser melhor aproveitadas por eles. Ouvira sobre o pedido de divórcio e intuía que Draco estaria na fossa. Não que ele amasse a esposa, só era difícil pra Malfoy lidar com a rejeição, qualquer que fosse ela.

Talvez agora o convencesse a assumir a relação que tinham. Já se divorciara de Ginny no ano passado. Apenas o casamento de aparências os impedia de ser realmente felizes.

Dentro da sala, instalados confortavelmente na poltrona macia, Harry sussurrou um feitiço que diminuiu a claridade deixando o ambiente numa agradável penumbra.

– Acredita nisso, Potty? Aquela mulher vai levar meu filho e minha dignidade... – Draco choramingou com voz engrolada.

– Shhhi – o moreno pediu – Agora eu posso cuidar de você. Só me deixa cuidar de você, tá bom?

Apesar da suplica Potter nem esperou resposta. Na verdade nem precisou: selou os lábios de ambos e o entusiasmo de Draco ao corresponder foi equivalente a um grande e inquestionável "sim".


	18. Alone

_"O tempo passa como um rio e busco asas pra voar  
Pra bem mais perto de você.  
Estamos livres, mas sozinhos  
Abandonados..."_

Draco apoiou-se no peitoril da janela de forma um tanto precária. O ar frio da noite lhe tocou a pele pálida do rosto trazendo uma sensação agradável.

A garrafa de Firewhisky escorregou de sua mão e caiu sobre o grosso carpete. O pouco líquido que restava se espalhou e desapareceu empapando as fibras coloridas. Ainda sobrara um pouco no copo que o bruxo segurara. O último gole.

Íris cinzentas observaram a paisagem noturna. O céu estava lindo. Absolutamente lindo. Até nisso aquela infeliz tinha sorte. É. Ela tinha muita sorte. Casar-se numa noite deslumbrante, com um homem deslumbrante.

O seu homem.

Nunca perdoaria a Weasley por ter feito de tudo parar tirar Harry de seus braços. Nunca perdoaria Harry por ter sido fraco e cedido ao insistente assédio de sua ex-namorada de colégio.

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. O céu pontilhado de estrelas se desfocou.

Mentira.

Ele sempre perdoaria Harry. Sabia disso no fundo. Se ele desistisse do casamento no último segundo, e viesse pedir perdão, Draco o aceitaria.

Potter não voltaria.

Ele tinha sido bem claro a esse respeito. Não existia futuro para a relação de ambos, fizera questão de frisar que Malfoy era um bruxo livre dali em diante.

Livre, porém sozinho.

Draco ergueu o copo, brindando aos céus pela escolha que o moreno fizera. Uma opção que só trouxera dor ao seu coração.

– Amo você, Harry.

Talvez fosse seu destino, algumas pessoas só nascem para sofrer.

Nunca haveria lugar para outro em sua vida. Sua escolha era seguir sozinho.


	19. Resgate

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios secos. De todas as loucuras que já fizera na vida, aquela era de longe a mais ousada de todas. Pelo menos durante a noite.

Levou a garrafa de firewhisky a boca e bebeu um grande gole, fora fácil conseguir em um Pub qualquer. Só parou ao ficar sem ar. Respirou fundo duas vezes. Repetiu o ato de entornar um generoso gole.

Fogo líquido. Coragem líquida.

Jogou a garrafa no chão, o vidro não chegou a se quebrar, porém a bebida restante se esparramou e se perdeu.

Era agora ou nunca.

Abriu a porta dupla e invadiu o lugar.

Agora ou nunca.

HPDM

Draco queria deitar no chão e rolar, daí, quem sabe, o internassem em St. Mungus. Só queria, porque nunca faria, evidentemente.

A idéia de ser considerado louco e passar uns tempos internados era mais tentadora do que continuar em frente com aquele casamento ridículo e se vincular a Astoria, como seus pais desejavam.

Observou a criatura na sua frente, a expressão apática tão sem graça trazia previsões de um futuro terrivelmente chato. Tão diferente do que desejara para si. Tão diferente do que imaginara nas noites que dividira com...

A porta do salão foi aberta de supetão. Todos os convidados se voltaram para a entrada, inclusive os noivos, os padrinhos e o homem que realizava a cerimônia.

– Potter... – Draco sussurrou.

Astoria teve a decência de parecer surpresa, enquanto Narcissa exclamava e Lucius praguejava.

O Gryffindor avançou destemido, se bem que um pouco cambaleante, parou a centímetros de Malfoy e segurou-lhe o braço.

– Potter! – dessa vez sua voz saiu mais firme.

– Não vou deixar que faça isso – a frase decidida veio acompanhada do hálito de álcool – Sabe porque, seu idiota pomposo filhinho de papai mimado egoísta, arrogante e egocentrico?

Malfoy indignou-se com a enxurrada de ofensas contra sua humilde pessoa. Abriu a boca pra rebater a altura e repudiar o homem que estava estragando sua festa de casamento. No entanto Potter foi mais rápido:

– Por que eu amo você!

A confusão tomou conta do salão. Lucius berrou algumas ofensas e Narcissa levou as mãos ao rosto. Astoria ficou pálida, indecisa sobre o que fazer.

Quando Harry uniu os lábios de ambos, num beijo de fazer ciúmes a qualquer cena cinematográfica Muggle, o caos reinou entre os bruxos presentes.

Nem Potter nem Malfoy deram importância. A única preocupação de Harry foi desaparatar e resgatar seu amor daquela união indesejada. O levaria para um lugar calmo e, mesmo não tendo se vinculado, iam curtir a lua-de-mel.


	20. Inesperado

Maravilha.

Draco Malfoy se perguntava como tinha ido parar naquela situação...

Há minutos atrás estava junto com os outros colegas da empresa, comemorando a chegada das férias coletivas. No outro todos tinham sumido para algum canto e ele estava sozinho com Harry Potter, o idiota do departamento de Marketing.

O bar estava prestes a fechar e Potter desmaiando de bêbado sobre a mesa não parecia em condições de ir embora sozinho.

– Onde estão seus amiguinhos do Departamento Pessoal e do setor de Relações Públicas? – perguntou referindo-se a Granger e a Weasley. – Ah, claro. Devem estar se pegando em algum lugar.

Draco coçou a cabeça. Não podia deixar o outro tão embriagado sozinho. Não tinha opção: ia ajudá-lo a chegar na rua e chamar um táxi.

– Vamos lá, Potter. Hora de ir embora.

– Nããããão quero.

– Quer sim.

Impaciente ajudou o moreno a ficar em pé. O maldito apoiou todo o peso do seu corpo sobre o loiro e Draco não era nenhum Az do esporte: quase foram ao chão.

– Potter, colabora!

Com sacrifício chegaram a rua. Malfoy tinha esperança que algum táxi passasse àquela hora da madrugada. Não passou. Desanimado olhou em volta, se tivesse algum papelão por ali podia deixar Potter acomodado na rua, pelo menos ele ficaria aquecido e... ok, fora de questão. Não era tão sacana assim.

– Merda.

A única solução era levá-lo pra casa. Sabia que ele não tinha carro, que viera de carona com Granger e Weasley.

Praticamente arrastando o colega desceu pela porta lateral da boate e seguiu para o estacionamento do Pub, que era dividido com outras casas comerciais dos arredores.

Estava deserto e escuro por conta de duas lâmpadas queimadas. Seu carro era o único que ainda sobrara. O silêncio absoluto lhe deu arrepios. Por um segundo ficou feliz que Potter estivesse ali com ele. O alívio logo passou: bêbado daquele jeito seria inútil em caso de assalto.

Desligou o alarme e teve um trabalho desgraçado para acomodar o moreno no banco do carona.

– Porra, colabora aí, Potter – já estava sem fôlego e descabelado. Teve que debruçar-se sobre ele para prender o cinto de segurança. Assim que fechou a trava e endireitou-se, sentiu dois braços fortes passarem por seu pescoço e o puxarem para baixo.

– Fofo – a voz bêbada de Harry soou um tanto gentil demais antes que os lábios dele dominassem os de Malfoy. A correspondência foi automática. Draco se deixou levar pela sensação forte que o acometeu.

Quando se separaram o coração do loiro estava disparado.

Meio sem jeito deu a volta e sentou-se ao volante.

Ninguém precisava saber daquele beijo. Talvez nem Potter, que estava bêbado demais pra se lembrar de algo.

Ninguém precisava saber, tampouco, que ele tinha gostado.

Gostado muito na verdade.


	21. Promessa

O local era o verdadeiro caos. Ou pior: era como se o inferno tivesse aberto suas portas e demônios em forma de gente se espalharam, trazendo a morte em seu rastro.

Aquilo era a guerra.

Draco abaixou-se ainda mais contra a trincheira, enterrado até a cintura na lama. Uma bomba explodiu em algum lugar espirrando estilhaços longe o bastante para que alguns o acertassem.

Gritos. Cheiro de sangue, carne queimada e morte.

Tiros. De escopetas, rifles e metralhadoras.

Ataque noturno totalmente inesperado, traiçoeiro. A capital londrina se tingia de negro e vermelho. Negro da noite, vermelho do sangue de seus soldados.

O capitão berrou as ordens. Avançar.

O inimigo ganhava terreno e se o pequeno batalhão não reagisse seriam terrivelmente massacrados.

Cair morto ou ser feito prisioneiro? Ambas opções ruins o bastante para que Draco fizesse uma prece, acreditando em Deus pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele não queria estar ali. Ele fora obrigado. Completara dezoito anos e fora recrutado.

Um corpo mergulhou ao seu lado na lama. Por instantes acreditou que fosse algum companheiro atingido mortalmente. Não era. Era apenas Potter, o idiota das rádio-transmissões.

– Ei, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para ele rapidamente antes de se concentrar na batalha novamente. O rosto do outro soldado estava tão sujo quanto o seu. A diferença era um filete de sangue que escorria de sob o capacete, Potter parecia ter sido atingido mais gravemente pelos estilhaços da última bomba.

– O tenente mandou distribuir maconha pra aliviar. Mas eu consegui isso.

Exibiu uma garrafa pela metade. Conhaque.

Draco recusou. Não precisava de nada para embaçar-lhe os sentidos. Aquilo não lhe daria coragem, nada lhe daria coragem. Ele só queria voltar pra casa. Vivo.

Harry levou o gargalo aos lábios e deu um gole generoso. Respirou fundo olhando fixamente nos olhos cinzentos do rapaz a sua frente e, sem qualquer aviso, lutou contra a lama para aproximar-se dele.

– Potter, o que...

A frase foi cortada. O beijo foi rápido, leve: apenas um roçar. Um toque repleto de significado. Forte o bastante para fazer o coração de Malfoy bater depressa e seu rosto pálido corar.

– Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, está bem? Prometo que vamos sair dessa.

Draco não fugiu ao olhar determinado de Harry. Acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Em algum lugar o capitão voltou a berrar as ordens. Tinham que continuar, seguir em frente e partir pro embate corpo a corpo. Estavam cercados, deveriam lutar como leões por suas vidas.

A promessa fora feita com determinação e confiança, todavia ambos sabiam, no fundo, que ela nunca seria cumprida.


	22. Assim é melhor

I

– Mas que merda!

Foi a única coisa que Harry Potter disse antes de se jogar da cama. Ele correu pelo quarto desesperadamente recolhendo suas roupas, sendo assistido por um loiro quase em pânico.

– Ande logo, Potter! – Draco sussurrou – Astoria chegou em casa!

Ouvindo isso ele mudou seu rumo e praticamente se jogou pela janela. Sorte que a casa era térrea. Sorte.

Com dificuldade vestiu a cueca. Ao colocar a calça perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu. Só então respirou fundo e terminou de sair do beco para a rua.

Ali terminou de se ajeitar, cobrindo o tórax com a blusa branca.

Harry riu alto. Riu feliz.

Valera a pena.

II

Talvez fosse efeito da bebida, talvez fosse apenas o desejo reprimido por anos e anos que aflorara regado pelo doce sabor do vinho tinto.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo eles decidiram que não era importante. Não interessava.

Ir do Pub para a casa de Malfoy fora fácil, como se ambos fizessem aquilo sempre. Não faziam sempre. Era a primeira vez.

Mas cada movimento, cada toque, cada beijo parecia programado, como se eles estivessem predestinados a fazer aquilo.

Foi mais que instinto, foi mais que desejo. Foi... quase um amor atingindo seu ápice.

Harry não pensou muito. Draco não pensou muito.

As roupas abandonaram os corpos. A esposa de Draco viajara para a casa da família, estavam livres. Sozinhos.

Quando Draco deitou-se na cama e Harry o cobriu com o próprio corpo tudo parecia muito certo.

III

Harry chegou ao bar desanimado. Brigara com Ginny. De novo.

O motivo? Ele nem se lembrava. Talvez as louças sobre a pia, ou as roupas limpas fora de lugar. Ultimamente qualquer mínimo detalhe era motivo para discussões, brigas, desentendidos.

Ele estava cansado. E sabia que a esposa também estava.

Correu os olhos pelo Pub. O único lugar vazio era ao lado de um loiro que tinha a sua frente uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Um loiro familiar.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry quase desistiu. Quase deu meia volta e foi embora. Mas... ele lembrou-se de como era brigar com nos tempos de faculdade, quando a rivalidade entre os cursos atingira um ápice.

Fora bom. Muito bom, na verdade.

Melhor que as brigas com a garota que descobria não amar com tanto ardor.

Deixando de hesitar, Harry sentou ao lado dele.

– Problemas em casa, Malfoy?


	23. Aquela noite

– Draco... não acredito que ainda tem essa foto!

O loiro virou-se e tentou enxergar qual foto seu marido falava. Ambos estavam no quarto, olhando coisas velhas. O natal se aproximava e Draco queria renovar seu guarda-roupa, mas Harry disse que só fariam isso após se livrar do que não usavam mais.

Não que Draco tivesse muita velharia. Mas não se podia dizer isso de Harry...

O moreno era mestre em juntar quinquilharias. Como se pudesse manter o passado sempre vivo colecionando pedacinhos dele.

Naquele momento Harry estava abaixado no chão, de cócoras, reunindo objetos do fundo do guarda-roupas, Draco assistia entediado sentado sobre a cama do casal. Ele esticou-se todo quando ouviu a menção a uma foto, vencido pela curiosidade.

– O baile de formatura! – Draco exclamou arrancando a foto das mãos de Harry – Fazia séculos que eu não via isso...

Observou a imagem com nostalgia. Ele estava nos braços de Blaise, que deslizava a mão de forma insinuante pela curva de suas costas, enquanto o fazia reclinar levemente para trás. Apesar de ter se passado quase dez anos Draco ainda se lembrava do tango que acompanhara o par, uma música muggle extremamente sensual.

– Foi a primeira vez que dancei tango.

– Sei disso.

O tom seco trouxe Draco de volta ao presente. Ele sorriu torto e resolveu provocar o marido um pouco mais.

– Blaise conhecia alguns passos. E ele sabia onde colocar as mãos – riu da expressão carregada de Harry – Que nostalgia...

Harry voltou a tomar a foto das mãos de Draco, que tentou recuperá-la em vão. O moreno levantou-se e manteve o retrato encantado longe. Fez menção de rasgá-lo.

– Não sei por que guarda isso...

– Por que foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

A afirmação irritou Harry.

– Ah, claro. A noite que Blaise te ensinou a dançar tango foi uma das mais importantes da sua vida?

– Foi sim – Draco soou um tanto distante – Por que depois disso a mula do meu futuro marido resolveu tomar uma atitude, sabe? O que o ciúmes não faz pra um Eleito...?

Harry paralisou-se quando começava a rasgar a fotografia. Franziu as sobrancelhas de forma confusa. Então se lembrou da noite de formatura por completo.

– Oh! Eu... por Merlin! Não me lembrava! Eu... parti a cara do Zabini...

Draco riu.

– Não seja econômico nos detalhes, Harry...

O loiro levantou-se e aproximou-se de Potter, que apenas acompanhava seus passos. Ainda sorrindo Draco arrancou a foto das mãos do marido e a jogou longe.

– Draco...

Lentamente Malfoy tomou uma das mãos de Harry e a colocou em sua cintura, entrelaçou os dedos da outra mão aos seus.

– Você estava caindo de bêbado – o Slytherin começou, feliz por Harry entrar na brincadeira, colocando uma perna entre as suas. A mão do moreno deslizou da cintura para mais baixo na linha da coluna – e destilando ciúmes. Mas não honrou o Gryffindor que tem dentro das calças e não fez nada a noite toda. Até...

Ao som de um tango imaginário Harry deu os primeiros passos, obrigando Draco a acompanhá-lo.

– Até que vi Zabini tirando você pra dançar tango. Eu não consegui me controlar...

– Sei disso – Draco zombou – você simplesmente quebrou o nariz do Blaise e disse que "ia me mostrar como dançar tango".

O moreno teve a decência de parecer sem jeito.

– Eu nunca tinha dançado tango na vida – e num rodopio mais ousado fez Draco reclinar-se para trás. O loiro pareceu deliciado com a posição, pois a usou para ondular o quadril e provocar Harry.

– Também sei disso. Você pisou três vezes no meu pé antes da música acabar. E... – ele sorriu torto – acabou de pisar de novo.

Potter riu divertido e voltou o marido a posição normal, permitindo-se um abraço antes de soltá-lo de vez. Ele era assim mesmo, impulsivo e inconseqüente. E extremamente ciumento.

Mas se mesmo com essas características Draco elegera aquela noite para uma das melhores de sua vida então não podia reclamar. E talvez aquela foto não devesse mesmo ser jogada fora.

Afinal se não fosse a "lição" de Zabini talvez Harry nunca tivesse tomado uma atitude.


	24. Ausência

Os olhos verdes observaram o parque com desinteresse incomum. Sabia que não encontraria o que procurava, pois desde que haviam rompido Malfoy não dera as caras por ali.

A rotina fora quebrada. Mas não aquela rotina que deixa tudo chato e previsível, mas aquela que dá segurança e conforto, que faz sentir como se tudo estivesse exatamente como deveria estar.

E não estavam.

A rotina se quebrara. A segurança se perdera. O conforto desaparecera.

Harry tinha que admitir que passara de todos os limites. Não devia ter perdido o controle daquela forma. Draco devia estar muito zangado.

– Droga.

Inconformado, Harry sentou-se em um dos bancos de cimento e observou as poucas pessoas que andavam por ali.

Normalmente viria com seu cachorro e esbarraria com Malfoy que costumava caminhar por ali. O encontro, casualmente combinado viria cercado de formalidades e fria educação. O relacionamento que tinham, para os outros, não passava daquela típica de ex-colegas de faculdade que mantém algum mínimo contato.

Longe dos olhos dos outros as coisas eram bem diferentes, bem mais quentes e intimas. Deixavam as máscaras caírem e de conhecidos distantes passavam a amantes ardorosos.

Harry achava uma situação bem confortável. Não pretendia que nada mudasse até aquela fatídica manhã, duas semanas atrás, quando chegara com seu cachorro, um belo exemplar da raça dálmata, e flagrara Draco Malfoy chegando pelo outro lado da pequena praça.

O problema estava no fato de Malfoy vir acompanhado. Havia um rapaz alto e negro, segurando o cotovelo do loiro com uma intimidade que Harry achou um tanto ofensiva. Muito, na verdade.

Como alguém ousava segurar no cotovelo de Draco Malfoy?

No cotovelo do seu Draco Malfoy?

Pensamentos assassinos e pouco agradáveis passaram pela mente de Harry diante daquela visão. E então aconteceu a confusão... do qual ele se lembrava bem dos latidos do dálmata e de sua voz instigando-o contra o pobre desconhecido. Lembrava-se, infelizmente, da expressão surpresa de Draco logo de seguida de uma expressão furiosa, quando ao invés de conter o cachorro, Harry Potter resolveu gastar seu tempo acertando um senhor gancho de direita no queixo do rapaz negro.

"Ele está te incomodando?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta Draco franzira as sobrancelhas, do jeito que Harry sabia ser uma forma de demonstrar irritação. Oh-oh...

"Eu pareço incomodado, Potter?".

Tentando ganhar tempo, Harry começara a acalmar o cachorro, observando de canto de olho o outro rapaz que segurava o queixo dolorido.

"Pensei que..."

"Pensou nada!", Draco explodira. "Você incomodou tanto Pansy que ela nem aparece mais em casa. Assustou Theodore e Milicent..."

Harry ajeitara o par de óculos sobre o nariz antes de resmungar de forma irritada.

"Parkinson comia você com os olhos."

O loiro bufou. Começavam a chamar atenção dos poucos transeuntes, mas isso não foi motivo para que ele parasse.

"Você escolheu isso, Potter. Você preferiu fazer tudo as escondidas e fingir uma vida que não é a sua. Se você pode, eu também posso. Não vou admitir que sua desconfiança infundada afaste todos os meus amigos."

"Não é desconfiança!", Harry tentara se justificar. "É apenas um pouco de ciúmes."

"Um pouco de ciúmes eu entendo e até aceito. Mas você deixou o ciúmes atingir um nível tal que não confia mais em mim. Esse é Blaise Zabini, meu amigo de infância. Devia ter perguntado antes de deduzir o ridículo nessa sua cabeça oca."

Com essas palavras Malfoy pegara o tal Zabini pelo cotovelo e o puxara para longe dali. Harry não conseguira fazer nada além de assistir, estupefato com as verdades jogadas em sua cara, enquanto sentia o dálmata lamber a palma de sua mão.

E ali estava ele sentado na praça esperando que Draco surgisse de manhã para a caminhada rotineira, fazendo tudo voltar ai normal, ao que deveria ser.

No entanto Malfoy não viera durante aquelas duas semanas. Harry sentia que as coisas não voltariam a ser o que eram, a não ser que ele fizesse algo. E ele queria, precisava fazer algo.

Os dias eram vazios sem o loiro. Mesmo que a relação fosse as escondidas e o resto do mundo não soubesse deles. Aos olhos de Harry uma parte importante em sua vida era Draco Malfoy. A ausência do loiro e seu humor acido, seu jeito peculiar e comportamento mimado.

Aquela ausência fizera Harry perceber uma grande verdade: amava o outro. Não assumir a relação era uma forma de evitar encarar o fato de que sozinho não era mais completo. Talvez nunca tivesse sido, apenas descobrira que precisava do outro no momento em que o perdera.

E se era incompleto sem Malfoy tinha que trazê-lo para junto de si outra vez. Antes que a sensação de solidão o esmagasse. Ou pior, antes que Draco resolvesse desistir daquilo que ambos tinham.

Decidido, Harry Potter levantou-se e puxou o dálmata pela corrente.

oOo

– Eu estava passando por perto e resolvi passar por aqui.

Draco cruzou os braços e recostou-se no batente da porta de sua casa, observando Harry sem convidá-lo a entrar.

Desconcertado diante do silêncio do loiro, Harry ergueu um saco de papel e sorriu.

– Trouxe isso. É torta de caramelo – respirou fundo – A sua preferida.

Malfoy descruzou os braços e moveu uma das mãos em sinal de pouco caso.

– Ah, claro. Você espanta todos os meus amigos, com suas crisezinhas de ciúmes por causa de um relacionamento não assumido, quase quebra o nariz do meu quase ex-melhor amigo de infância e aparece aqui com um pedaço de torta achando que tudo vai ficar bem...? o que você acha que eu sou, Potter? Palhaço?

Harry riu. Como sentira falta daquele humor peculiar.

Antes que Draco se indignasse com a risada, o moreno lançou a queima-roupa.

– Quer namorar comigo?

Aquilo sim teve o poder de desconcertar o outro.

– Sei que não vai ser fácil, vamos assumir uma relação para todos, – Harry continuou – mas talvez nem seja tão surpreendente assim, não é? Pelo menos minhas "crisezinhas" de ciúmes já devem ter dado uma pista por aí...

– Você está falando sério, Harry?

– Claro! – o moreno voltou a rir – Quero poder ter as crises de ciúmes sem pesos na consciência. Afinal você será meu legitimo namorado.

– Potter, se você pensa que vou aceitar ainda mais showzinhos por causa de ciúmes você está muito engana...

Harry não deixou que o outro completasse a frase. O puxou pelo braço e deu-lhe um beijo de fazer inveja a qualquer casal protagonista de Hollywood.

Sempre tivera medo de assumir um compromisso desses com Draco Malfoy. Mas aquelas duas semanas sem ele foram tão longas, frias e solitárias que mudara totalmente de idéia.

Pra ficar com aquele loiro enfrentaria qualquer coisa, quebraria tantos narizes quanto fosse preciso e, evidentemente, teria quantas crises de ciúmes quisesse.

Não podia mais viver sem ele. Tivera que quase perdê-lo para compreender e aceitar isso. A lição fora aprendida e Harry Potter nunca mais abriria mão do amor de sua vida.


End file.
